


Flying Kiss.

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 因为我爱他所以我的守护神是七彩白光大鹦鹉也行。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe





	Flying Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 群活动，梗是“呼神护卫”的糖。师生。  
> “因为我爱他所以我带着我的守护神七彩白光大鹦鹉大战摄魂怪去跟他狱中幽会也行。”
> 
> BGM: Gotta Have You-Weepies

新一期预言家日报寄来时，Florent在课程正中。那只猫头鹰视死如归地冲进来，那扰乱课堂秩序的纸张们洋洋洒洒地飞着，而后学生们开始欢呼——占据头条的男人眩目得像背景里的焰火，耀武扬威的斑斓色彩和他逐渐扬起的笑容一样，像是要冲破黑白相片的桎梏那样冲进这名教师的视野里。Florent为此决定再多放任学生们明面地躁动几分钟，自己则瞪着名字被加上黑魔王前缀的Mikele神游天外。

Mikele终于被捕了，他们用上了“终于”这个词。他疯狂得有些太外露，这位反派角色在魁地奇世界杯的看台上公然露面，在他喜欢的那支队伍夺冠时率领一众信徒欢呼着往夜幕丢了一大蓬光效各异的咒语，除此之外什么后果也没有造成。只是这样无害而简单。至于他被捕的原因，就要回到那个“终于”——他是黑魔王、反派的领袖，这件事在通缉令上白纸黑字地印着，所以逮捕他并不需要任何再多一些的实时理由。

只是去那里等一个人找我。他说。

谁也不知道他究竟为什么选择成为一个黑魔王，但是事实已经发展到如今地步。日报上这样写着。通缉时只是说他在麻瓜世界多次公然使用魔法，又参加了许多次反对保密法的集会、还永远是所有人瞩目的焦点，结论由此变得十分显而易见。因而人们坚信不疑，这是位必然要扰乱两个世界的危险人物。

至于中间如何又过程曲折，结果主义论者从不表现出一分一毫的关心，所以众人只需要这个结果。而Mikele乐意配合，他总是的，于是只留下戏剧性的一句话以供被阴谋论者消遣的茶余饭后。众人的确皆大欢喜地如愿，Florent瞪着那三分之二篇幅的分析推断，为那些无辜被加重隔离看守力度的罪犯感到抱歉。

学生们从没觉得多浑浑噩噩的课堂上跑出去，一如往常地有人向受欢迎的可爱的Mothe教授抛去飞吻，他这次只是挥手回应。门被魔杖尖溢出的不可视的力量轻轻阖拢，他依照记忆里最熟悉不过的路线去在老座位坐下，抬眼望向片刻前他还倚靠着的讲桌，仿佛不需任何一句咒语就可以看到回忆的幻象，露出与白日梦境里如出一辙的柔软笑意。

在这里Mikele抱着麻瓜的乐器在窗边唱过歌，演示守护神咒后残留下的光亮从那里延伸出去，在他的声音里向着苍穹和赤日显得奋不顾身。那时Florent有些苦恼于博格特突然不能变成一个摄魂怪，至少在这样特定的时间地点环境下他成功逼疯了那只神奇生物，他摆弄着木箱上的锁，来来回回敲打出像模像样的伴奏。

同样足够特立独行的小疯子敢于在那之后坐在这里——空无一人的课后的这里——揽着他的老师接吻，再眨眨故作无辜的蜜糖色眼睛，面颊又真切透出几分羞赧的绯色，他磕磕跘跘说只是这个吻不愿意在空中飞行半点距离。

现在飞来的倒绝不是吻。猫头鹰站在桌边全无动作，瞪着一双竖瞳摆出全然客观的姿态，在它的注视里Florent从回想中抽身而出，垂眼注视信件许久。端坐高塔之内的老人只是问他是否真的考虑完全，决意要抛弃现下光明的一切？毕竟如果正相反，倒的确是传统意义上的英雄之举可以青史留名。

“这听起来很伟大，我承认，但是我不喜欢。”

他的羽毛笔在纸上这样写着作为回应的话语，他的指尖仍旧兀自在桌面勾画：圆和线条、羽翼与绒毛，最后拖出长长的一笔，像脆弱不堪一挣即断的筝线，牵连到简笔堆砌出的茸熊轮廓，在昏暗下来的天色里闪出半秒荧光。

留在桌面的纸张也被写上同样的一句"Addio"，同记忆的画面别无二致。Mikele至少没有不告而别，Florent继承他这一点，用同样的方式对学生和未来将再见说得足够平和静默。牵连他们指尖的、不可视的、蜂蜜般的细线不堪重负地缩短，星星上的疯子主动走了高调又坎坷的那条路去靠近他，另一个也甘之如饴地前去披荆斩棘。

他扣留下那个本也不该留给幻梦的飞吻，信使在同一刻振翅而归。

积雨云与寒风本还在悄然逼近那里，Florent从扭曲空间的魔法捷径踏出时它们又调转了方向，连伪装都懒得进行分毫，或许有残存些许智慧的灾厄大抵已经了解他的决定，因而偷袭失去全部意义。Mikele亲近的学生们都是他的信徒，于是Florent原本像个过分可疑的例外，现在连可疑都可以被省略再更改为定罪，正当而顺理成章。

黑袍的猎猎作响全然出自某种错觉，他毫不意外自己要独自和阿兹卡班的恶鬼守卫狭路相逢，他总要这样的，谁让Mikele选择那里作为重逢地点，要来一出英雄救美般的戏剧情节。摄魂怪不戴遮挡头颅的布料，于是显得格外来势汹汹。他还在想要用哪一段过往填充心脏，但旋动手腕的那一刻下意识决定要延续故事。

过于强烈的既视感简直要让Florent都去怀疑是不是Mikele表演欲有些作祟的可能，他无论如何都依旧乖顺照做重来。熟悉感的来源里，只是原本该是由Mikele已经将手搭上魔杖的末端，在他指尖被Florent突兀握住的那一瞬间，眼前才第一次那样光芒万丈。那极速燃烧的星辰里有什么在挥动翅膀，Florent的眼里映着那些流淌的羽翼，看它带着某种与爱人的相似性兀自璀璨，就又有些不合时宜的心跳错拍。

他没有在此想到的更早的记忆里还有公事公办的通知信件与太离经叛道的善良，眼下记忆中的记忆虽然的确有关于后者：他和Mikele不约而同举起的魔杖、被两道力量温柔托起的砖石、麻瓜们劫后余生的模样。但这不是什么执着于伟大定义的好时机，那一刻也不是。快乐和力量都足够纯粹，他不需要考虑冰冷教条或是毫不合理的后果，尽管后果也的确不足为惧——Florent像在午后教室里那样并不惧怕摄魂怪的突袭，即使那不同于这些太过危险的实战课程。

浅白色的鸟从道路尽头归来，罕见地停在Florent右肩。年轻的巫师有些为难，他不合时宜地猜他不合时宜的蜂蜜糖并不适合喂给一只守护神。他转头看向它时，视野边缘稍大的亮光露出圆润轮廓的踪迹，那人派遣来的并无用武之地的保险措施悄无声息地隐去在薄雾里，宣告他迟来许久的结课考试可以顺利拉开帷幕。Mikele绝不是什么黑魔王，Florent从来如此笃定，也绝不会有哪一任世界的危机拥有一只熊崽作为守护神。原因有一部分则是全然的爱意。

他偏着头吻那团光就像在吻Mikele，穿过空间时间最终也会落在它该触碰的唇畔，所以那只被银边勾勒的鸟雀飞向暂且还目不可视的远方，要消散在空旷无边的自由里。


End file.
